


holding my hand in the pale gloom

by forestlullaby



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, poe being the loving and supporting bf he is, rey is obi-wan and anakin's daughter in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestlullaby/pseuds/forestlullaby
Summary: The way Rey nuzzles her cheeks to his neck, the way Rey's finger tracing loosely and gently down his back, they way Rey seems to be content in his arms, it gives Poe a spark of hope.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	holding my hand in the pale gloom

**Author's Note:**

> I always had this headcanon of Rey being a Kenobi-Skywalker and my friend gave me an idea about Rey being an orphan after Anakin and Obi-Wan's death.  
> And then this fic was BOORRNN!!!  
> This is a short fic (the shortest thing I've ever write) but I hope I can make something more out of this in the future.  
> Heads up, English is not my first language. This is my first time writing in English (and published it). I hope you all can understand that if there's any typos and such.  
> Thank you and hope you enjoy!
> 
> title from Breaking Down by Florence + The Machine.

Poe is glad that Rey agreed to let him drive her to her childhood house.

Throughout the journey, Poe squeezes the girl’s hand in terms of giving comfort and support. Rey does not want to let go of their joined hands because of how scared and anxious she is right now. Going back to her childhood house, a house that has memories of her dead parents that she buried deep inside her heart and mind.

Poe keeps his distance while Rey is roaming around the house. It is not surprising that no one wanted to buy this house after the death of Rey’s parents. The house is located outside the town, hidden by the trees and bushes around it. Rey's parents loved to live in a peaceful environment and out of reach from civilization, same as his own parents. He smirks when he thinks about his father's disdain of pollution and traffic jams.

Poe flinches when he hears something crash inside the house and he rushes to see what happened.  His panic and worry for Rey makes him think about any worst possibility of Rey getting hurt.

In the middle of a room, Poe sees Rey sitting and holding her knees, her shoulders shaking and there is a sound of sobbing and panting that came from her. Poe's expression turns gentle, loving, and understanding. His heart aches painfully to see Rey crying and in pain. He understands— _he knows—_ the feeling of losing someone dear to our heart. He’d already lost his mother and he almost lost his father.  _ Almost _ . He is always grateful that his father has given the chance to live his life again.

He’d experienced the feeling that crawled inside the heart; the feeling of vacant loneliness and sorrow from losing our dear ones. He knows what it feels like, to realize the one we loved will never come back. The realization of someone we loved has gone forever and far away from our reach.

He sits beside Rey, hoping that his presence might give her comfort. He wants to hug her, to tuck her head underneath his chin, but in the end he keeps his hand folded in front of his chest.

He is surprised when Rey turns her body and lurches forward to him, hugging him. Her arms circle around his waist and she holds his jacket hard. She's quietly sobbing into his neck and Poe can feel the droplets of Rey’s tears that fell to his bare skin.

Poe immediately surrounds her with his arms, hugging her as tightly as he could. He’s stroking Rey’s hair gently and kissing the top of her head a few times. He whispers “ _ I’m here. I’m here. I am here with you _ ” again and again and he meant it. Because that’s the truth.

Poe will be there for Rey every time she needs him.

Poe will be there to wipe Rey’s tears every time she cries.

Poe will be there for Rey and be the one who would hug Rey and soothes her every time she has nightmares.

Poe will be there to carry Rey’s burden, because she doesn’t deserve to carry her burden alone.

And Poe will be there to remind Rey that she will never be alone again.

Because he loves her. He loves her to the point he is scared that he will do anything— _ anything _ —for her.

The love Poe has for the girl is so vast and big and has no boundaries, much like the sky. The love he has for Rey runs deeply inside his veins, poisoning him, but he doesn’t want the cure. One of Poe’s deepest fears is when Rey would not be the sun and the moon that will shine his sky anymore.

But the way Rey nuzzles her cheeks to his neck, the way Rey’s fingers tracing loosely and gently down his back, the way Rey seems to be content in his arms, it gives Poe a spark of hope.

When they arrive back at Rey's apartment, he realizes that Rey is holding a picture. Her parents picture. That is the reason why she was crying in the first place.

Poe asks Rey softly about the picture and then she’s holding out the picture to him.

A black and white picture with two men in it. The man on the left had this mischievous and laid-back persona around him. His smile was wide and his eyes looking rather intensely at the camera.

The man on the right had a rather shy but kind smile. His kindness showed through his eyes. The man on the right had a beard covering his upper lip and jaw. He was probably older than the man on his left.

While Poe observes Rey’s parents, she sits beside him on the sofa while telling him with a fond smile about her parents before the incident that took their life.

The man on the left is named Anakin Skywalker. He was a mechanic and also a craftsman. He opened a workshop in the heart of the town, one hour away from home. Rey chuckled when she remembered a memory of her almost getting burned from helping Anakin fixing a motorbike.

While the man on the right is named Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was a literature professor from one of the town’s universities. Poe’s heart is filled with affection when he stares at Rey talking passionately about her father’s favorite poetry and classic books. Apparently her father was also an author. Obi-Wan usually read his latest story to Rey before she went to bed when she was still a kid.

Poe gives Rey’s forehead a kiss, he lingers for a few seconds, before he lets go. He tuck the blanket closer to cover Rey’s neck while he stroked her hair. Rey looks so peaceful and content, and for once, happy. There is a small smile forming on her face.

Poe will do anything to make Rey happy.

Poe will do anything to see her smile so wide that he could see her dimples.

Poe glances at Rey’s nightstand, and he smiles.

There, beside this morning’s dirty cup of coffee that Rey forgot to wash and her piles of poetry books, a new frame of her parents picture stand.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> feedbacks would be appreciated and again, thank you :D


End file.
